


Освежающий леденец

by swordfish



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfish/pseuds/swordfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер оказывается в ситуации, когда ему нечего противопоставить кроме свежего дыхания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Освежающий леденец

«И вот ты, Питер, впутался в очередную детективную историю! Мне нужны английская шляпа и усы, но лучше, чем Эркюль Пуаро с этим делом разберется только Человек-Паук!»

Питер спешил со всех ног в ближайший закоулок, чтобы скорее скинуть с себя этот глупый официальный костюм, который он был вынужден напялить на конференцию, где Джона доставал своей фальшивой улыбкой всяких важных шишек и заставлял «этого бездельника Паркера» фотографировать их однообразные рукопожатия. Работёнка выдалась до крайности заурядная.

«Что поделать, приходится терпеть, раз уж мистер–старомодные-усы расщедрился на место штатного сотрудника! Зато теперь можно не ужинать, закуски там были что надо», — комментировал сам себе это Питер, уже стоя за мусорным контейнером и снимая с себя пиджак. Конечно, он беспокойно оглядывался, как бы кто не обратил внимания на подозрительного парня, спонтанно решившего снять с себя одежду в переулке, но никого и близко не было. Тогда откуда это волнение? Не то настойчивое покалывание в затылке, которое означало бы близкую опасность, а простое человеческое беспокойство, которое, на самом деле может быть вызвано чем угодно: от предвкушения долгожданного полёта на паутине над вечерним мегаполисом до переживаний из-за очередной ссоры со своей девушкой.

«Может, это паучье чутье так решило отреагировать на экологию Нью-Йорка? Или на мусорку? За столько лет могло бы уже и привыкнуть, в самом-то деле!»

Мысль об экологии только подкрепила капля прозрачной слизи, упавшая Питеру на щеку, он машинально растер её пальцами, сморщив нос: выглядело это также отвратительно, как и пахло. Впрочем, в тот же момент он понял, что происходит. Это были слюни.

— Мы нашшлиии тебя, Паркеррр…

«Узнаю этот голос!»

Питер вовремя уклонился от попытавшегося схватить его черного щупальца и отпрыгнул с места, где только что стоял сам, и куда теперь приземлилась зловещая туша Венома.

— М… — «Мак! Не забывай, Питер, он не в курсе кто ты! Что там обычно гражданские говорят в таких случаях?» — Матерь божья! — талантливо сымитировал испуг Питер и тут же мысленно вручил себе премию за лучшую актёрскую игру первого плана.

— Почти угадал, — громыхнул Веном, обнажив острые и чертовски длинные зубы. — А ты куда более верткий, чем кажешься на первый взгляд.

«Он прав, нельзя дать ему понять…»

— Слушай, всё, что у меня есть — это мобильник и леденцы для свежего дыхания, не знаю, нужен ли тебе первый, но последнее точно не повредит! — Теперь понятно, почему паучье чутье не отреагировало — симбиот его заглушал и приносил с собой массу сюрпризов. Огромную черную массу сюрпризов. Не сказать, что приятных. Однако простые паучьи рефлексы были всё еще при Питере и теперь, когда ему нельзя себя выдать, пришлось их с большим усилием подавить. Он предпринял лишь вялую попытку уклониться от схватившей его лапы.

— Человек-паук…

— Что? — «Что?!» — Боюсь, ты…

— Ты знаешшшшь где он… — когтистая лапа больно сжимала Питера — кости жалобно хрустели, но он мужественно терпел, упираясь руками в жуткую морду, пытаясь при этом хоть как-то предотвратить сближение. — Ты его фотографируешшшь… Позззовиии…

— Ауч, проклятье… — «думай! Думай!» — У меня нет его номера! Он всегда сам меня находит! И нет, мне не нужны мои ребра, спасибо, что спросил.

— Ты много болтаешшшь… — Веном как раз блуждал языком по его шее, пробуя свою жертву на вкус, когда раздался приглушенный телефонный звонок. Но того, похоже, это никак не заинтересовало, судя по тому, что рубашка трещала по швам, грозясь показать надетый под неё костюм супергероя, а язык всё не думал останавливаться, скользя уже между лопаток.

— Не хотелось бы тебя прерывать, но это может быть он. Знаешь… Человек-паук, ты же его ищешь?

— Агрррр! — имя Человека-Паука в этом случае действовало как красная тряпка на быка, Веном ощетинился, выпустив черные шипы, став ещё больше в размерах, и швырнул Питера о стену со всего маху. — Отвечай!

Питер со стоном поднялся с земли и сел около стены, служащей предательским тупиком переулку. Он с кряхтением, явно оттягивая время, вытащил телефон из кармана. Мэри Джейн. Отлично, самое время выслушать, как тебя бросает девушка! Великолепное продолжение прекрасного дня.

«По правде говоря, выбирая между Мэри Джейн в гневе и Веномом, я выбираю Венома, однако, лучше бы я был сейчас в костюме!» — Питер взглянул на телефон, потом на Венома. – «Это может быть мой шанс».

— Это он? Человек-Паук? — Веном нетерпеливо тянулся к нему всеми частями тела, которых с каждой секундой становилось всё больше.

— Да. И, знаешь, он как раз хочет поговорить с тобой! — Питер швырнул телефон за спину Венома так далеко, как могла позволить паучья сила.

Веном дернулся за телефоном — с ним это всегда срабатывало: будучи хищником, он всегда реагировал на движущуюся цель и сначала хватал, а уж потом думал. Пользуясь моментом, Питер подпрыгнул, ухватился за уступ стены, около которой только что сидел. Всего пара мгновений и он мог бы перемахнуть на ту сторону и надеть маску, если бы его не остановила паутина, попавшая в ногу.

— Хитррррый обед, быстрррый…

— Обед? А мне казалось, мы деловые партнеры! — Питер увернулся от щупальца, целившегося в шею, и разорвал удерживающую его паутину, но свалился вниз из-за пропущенного удара прямо под дых. Без паучьего чутья было сложно, но без маски ещё сложнее. Веном раздраженно зарычал и клацнул зубами прямо перед носом Питера, который тут же откатился, схватил крышку от мусорного бака и врезал ей по роже симбиоту. На этом везение кончилось – его схватили за ногу и подняли вверх, языком обхватив и сжав горло. Закряхтев от нехватки воздуха, Питер вцепился пальцами в скользкий язык, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить хватку, выходило, по правде, хреново.

— Ффффильныыыый, ссснащщщит вкуссссный… — что за любитель разговаривать с высунутым языком!

— Кха…

♫ Kiss you off these lips of mine

Kiss you off for a custom shine ♫

Всё не унимался телефон, разрываясь от навязчивой мелодии.

«Надо сменить рингтон» — подумал Питер в тот момент, когда сознание уже начало от него ускользать. Веном взял его в лапу, перевернув вниз ногами, и разодрал одежду, расцарапав когтями кожу. Из-за того, что ранее белая рубашка на местах разрыва окрасилась в цвет крови, она практически сливалась с торчащими из-под неё кусками костюма, а Веном был слишком одурманен запахом тела и крови, чтобы обращать внимание на детали.

Питер жадно схватил воздух ртом, когда язык соскользнул с его шеи вниз, слизывая кровь с груди и торса. Слюна у Венома текла как у собаки, перед носом которой держат сосиску, разрешая её облизать, но не съесть. Ручейки густой слюны стекали по свежим ранам, спускались вниз по бедру и ноге. Это было бы щекотно, если бы всё тело так не горело от боли, притупляя все остальные чувства.

— Может, тебе лучше хот-дог купить? Я тебе нужен живым, помнишь? — похоже, Веном уже ничего не помнил. Когда симбиот хотел жрать, он жрал и тут остановить его можно было разве что только звуками арфы и колокольным звоном, но ангелов-хранителей не оказалось поблизости. — Ай, живот, бедро! А пах-то зачем?! — Питер задергался с новой силой в страхе перед угрозой, открывшей свои новые опасные грани. Но его только сильнее стиснули лапой, оставляя глубокие царапины теперь еще и на спине. От одежды и костюма остались одни лишь светлые воспоминания, теперь в этих лохмотьях оставалось разве что в Тарзана играть.

— Голод…

— Не самая калорийная моя часть…

«Вот и всё, Питер, ты либо раскрываешь свою тайну, впоследствии подвергая опасности ЭмДжей, тётю Мэй и остальных, либо эта зловонная пасть с языком в неположенном месте — это последнее, что ты видишь и чувствуешь в своей жизни. И ты знаешь, что выберешь».

Это ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, когда разгоряченный симбиот разливается по твоему телу, забираясь под одежду, иногда прилипая, иногда стягивая кожу. Питер знал, если сибиот горячий, то он возбужден, находится на эмоциональном подъеме — это был не просто голод, который утоляется одним взмахом челюсти. Веном играл с едой лишь в исключительных случаях.

Их связь оборвалась лишь на мгновение, когда Веном развернул Питера к себе спиной и упёр его лицом в черную паутину, которую успел сплести за секунду до этого. Боль пронзила его плечи, когда Веном заломил Питеру руки за спину и перетянул их так, что не было ни малейшей возможности двинуться. А потом всё началось заново: разливающиеся по голому телу кляксы симбиота, язык, слизывающий кровь на этот раз со спины и спускающийся за подтеками на поясницу и ниже, шумное и хриплое дыхание в нескольких сантиметрах от уха.

Питер ахнул, когда почувствовал сильный язык внутри себя, даже если это не было больно, он бы всё равно предпочел бы не чувствовать такого стыда и унижения.

— Парень… ты же этим языком… потом мороженое ешь… может, даже девушек целуешь… ох… — с придыханием попытался отшутиться Питер, но по своему же натянутому тону понял, что время шуток давно кончилось и это уже не смешно, чертовски не смешно. Так что он просто уперся лбом в паутину и закусил губу, стараясь больше не издать ни звука. Хозяйничал языком Веном недолго и это скользкое чувство быстро сменила боль, настолько сильная, что Питер на секунду перестал себя чувствовать живым, забыв, как дышать. Лапы грубо сжимали его бедра, впиваясь когтями под кожу, тянули назад, навстречу тяжелым шлепкам. Веном рычал, даже почти урчал от удовольствия, капая вязкой слюной от каждого нового резкого движения.

Когда язык, который, похоже, был не в состоянии оставаться безучастным в любой ситуации, скользнул по всей длине члена Питера и сжал его тугим кольцом, тот не выдержал и застонал. По правде говоря, как бы он ни старался игнорировать реакции своего тела, это оказалось совершенно провальным занятием. Веном прекрасно знал, что делает, и тут уже возникала куча вопросов к Темным Мстителям, а именно к их свободному времяпрепровождению. Язык мягко скользил по влажной коже, кончиком слизывая выступающую смазку, в ритм толчкам сжимался и пульсировал, совершенно отвлекая Питера от дискомфорта и боли, которые на этот раз притуплялись и, напротив, добавляли остроты ощущений, хоть он никогда не был поклонником подобных игр. Питер уже не дергался, а только жался щекой к черной паутине и хрипел.

♫ Pissed yours truly off this time

It's why I ain't just kissin' you I'm kissin' you off ♫

Не уставал иронизировать телефон.

Вскрикнув против воли, Питер кончил, когда Веном, удовлетворив собственные потребности, особенно усердно обвил языком его член, а потом не менее старательно его вылизал.

— Голод… — повторил Веном, с хлюпаньем подтянув слюни и облизнувшись.

«Что?.. Я грешным делом успел понадеяться, что мы, оказывается, всё это время говорили о голоде другого рода», — подумал Питер, на озвучивание своих мыслей у него уже не оставалось сил, в горле будто застрял комок, а язык и вовсе не слушался, хотя выпендривался тут своими навыками хтонического минета вовсе не он.

Веном распахнул зубастую пасть, явно намереваясь оторвать вожделенный кусок его тела — Питер зажмурил глаза. И тут всё закончилось. Паутина, которая сдерживала его тело и связывала руки исчезла — он безвольно рухнул вниз, в лужу, состоявшую по большей части из слюней, чем из крови.

— GRAAAWWWWK!! Почему?! Почему мы не можем его съесть? Почему ТЫ не разрешаешь?! — Веном отшатнулся от Питера, отступив на несколько шагов назад и схватившись за голову, выглядел он чертовски неважно. Симбиот рвался, обнажая тело Гаргана в нескольких местах, будто отталкивая его.

— Ты его любишь?! Он важнее чем, Я? Я… Гах… — Гарган булькнул в отчаянии, схватил мусорный бак и в гневе смял его о стену. — Я делал всё, что ты хотел, а ты предпочитаешь ЕГО?! НЕТ! Не позволю! — Он рванул вверх по стене, кроша когтями кирпич, и быстро скрылся из виду.

— Что… мать твою… это было… — прошептал Питер, в бессилии уронив голову на загаженный асфальт, нужно было отдышаться. Голова раскалывалась и отказывалась думать, но он заслужил этот минутный перерыв, спасибо, хотя бы телефон заткнулся. Телефон! — Мэри Джейн!

Его бросило в холодный пот от мысли, что она могла звонить, потому что что-то случилось, а не только для того, чтобы назвать его ненадежным безответственным самодовольным мерзавцем, который только и думает о своих бандитах, но забывает уделить минутку для звонка, не говоря уж о личной встрече. Резко вскинув голову и поборов последовавшее за этим головокружение, Питер нашел взглядом телефон и подполз к нему. Безнадежно разбит. Видимо, Веном в своем приступе панической атаки раздавил своей огромной лапищей.

— Чёрт.

«Зато у меня все еще остались освежающие леденцы».

 


End file.
